This invention relates to the jetting of ink and, more particularly, the jetting of phase change ink.
The use of phase change ink is particularly desirable since it produces high quality print with a high degree of resolution, i.e., good edge definition and contrast.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,369, assigned to the assignee of this invention, discloses a hot-melt or phase change ink. The ink is elevated in temperature as it leaves the jet so as to be in the liquid state. On or shortly after contact with the target, the ink solidifies or freezes on the target. Typically, the dot of ink formed by a droplet of phase change ink protrudes from the target such that the dot may be readily discerned by touch with very little spreading of the dot on the surface of the target. Moreover, because of the substantially instant freezing of the droplet on the target, actual penetration of the droplet into the target, which may comprise paper, is minimized, at least as compared with other ink jet inks which are not of the phase change type.